Wanna Be Like Kim Possible
by Captain IT
Summary: I'm sure we all just wanna be like Kim.So here's a songfic about it.


**Foward: **_We all just wanna be like Kim...and here is how._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( Come on guy! let me have Shego..i'll even take that otter off your hands.) All other characters,vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbagger,scalliwaggs and those that did not nominate me this year for a Fannie Award are property of their repective authors ( In the words of Barkin: "I'm watching you" ). Me no profit,me have fun. Song is done to the tune "Rockstar" by Nickelback._

* * *

**A/N: **_This songfic was two years in the making. Finally got it done now. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Wanna Be Like Kim Possible**

I'm through with watching tv that does not make sense

Them reality shows are stupid and dense

Seem like the big 3 networks have done gone into the pits

( Tell me what you want)

I want action and adventure from a teenage girl

And her buffoonish boyfriend who loves to give her a whirl

And can get herself out of a sitch now just by her wits

( Tell me what you need)

I need a hot looking babe who has green skin

And a blue skin guy with an evil grin

Inside a ranch style lair that can hold 20 henchmen plus me

( Way to go, Bob)

I need a techno-computer geek now just like Wade

Then a few gagets from him then I'll have it made

He can call in favors so I can get my rides for free

( How you going to do it)

I'm going to trade my jeans for cargo pants

Carry a mole rat in my pocket and make my stance

Because we all wanna be like Kim Possible

And have all the girls like Ron Stoppable

The missions come easy and my pants fall down

We're glad cousin Larry is not around

I give my mom and dad such a fright

Cause I'm heading off to Japan now on a school night

I got a green skin woman trying to slash my guts

And a monkey looking dude who's trying to kick my butt and

Hey, hey I wanna be Kim Possible

Hey, hey I wanna be Kim Possible

I want my own twin brothers who will build me a car.

And kick Bonnie's ass for selling alot of candy bars.

Put a dog head on top of me and foam creaming out of mouth.

( That is soooo gross)

I want my best friend at the mall to get me a job.

Or wear a red henchmen's suit and call me Bob.

I can work at Smarty Mart and have Mr. Barkin working for me.

( In your dreams Stoppable)

I'm going to trade my jeans for cargo pants

Carry a mole rat in my pocket and make my stance

Because we all wanna be like Kim Possible

And have all the girls like Ron Stoppable

The missions come easy and my pants fall down

We're glad cousin Larry is not around

I give my mom and dad such a fright

Cause I'm heading off to Japan now on a school night

I got a green skin woman trying to slash my guts

And a monkey looking dude who's trying to kick my butt and

We're all going over to the old tree house

Eric's not allowed because he's such a louse

We're going to eat a bunch of nacos and just hang awhile

I got all the cheerleaders on speed dial and

Hey, hey I wanna be Kim Possible

I wanna fight my way from some mutant weiner dogs

I gonna fight some slimy fish kid in a bog

I wanna kick some guy's butt with a bad hair-do

Do it all in one night with my homework too

Well we all wanna be like Kim Possible

And have all the girls like Ron Stoppable

The mission come easy and my pants fall down

We're gald cousin Larry is not around

I give my mom and dad such a fright

Cause I'm heading off to Japan now on a school night

I got a green skin woman try to slash my guts

And a monkey looking dude who's trying to kick my butt and

I'm crawling though a cheese covered building this time

Buying Banana Club knock-offs is such a crime

Going to hang at Bueno Nacho for a while

I got Shego number 1 now on my speed dial and

Hey, hey I wanna be Kim Possible

Hey, hey I wanna be Kim Possible

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, I hope you like this one everybody. I do believe my songwriting skills beseech even me._

( Shego) : " The only thing that will beseech you is my boot up your butt. How did you get my phone number anyway?"

_And it's now another good time for me to make my escape folk. Remember, R and R is in effect right now and as always we thank-you for your support. Later sweet thang! I'll give you a ring._

( Shego) : "Grrr! That did it! Now where did I put KT's number?"


End file.
